kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Status Conditions
A status condition is a modifier placed on a Kymera as a result of a Skill's secondary effects. The effects of status conditions range from stat degradation to HP loss. Inflicting the right status condition at the right time can stall for a strategy or ensure a victory. Normal Condition If a Kymera has no status conditions active on it, it will stay in Normal Condition. Normal Condition is a lack of a status condition and does not add any modifiers to a Kymera. Normal Condition stays until a Kymera is inflicted with a status condition. Normal Condition will be replaced with the status condition and will replace the status condition if it is ever healed off. Sleep (SLP) The effects of some skills may cause an opponent Kymera to slip into a dreamlike state known as Sleep. A Kymera inflicted with Sleep will not be able to act for 2 - 5 turns. This effect begins the first time a Kymera loses an action to Sleep. This effect lasts until it is healed, the duration runs out, or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Attacking a sleeping Kymera in any way will cause it to wake up. Sleep is most associated with Normal-type skills. List of skills that cause Sleep *Lullaby *Serpent's Eyes *Mnemonic Fright Petrify (PTFY) The effects of some skills may cause an opponent Kymera's body to harden until it is as dense as stone. The inflicted Kymera will be unable to move, but the Petrification will fortify the Kymera's defenses. A Kymera inflicted with Petrify will not be able to act for 2 - 3 turns. The inflicted Kymera will receive a enhancement to Physical Defense while inflicted with Petrify. These effects last until it is healed, the duration runs out, or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Once Petrify is removed from the Kymera, it will be able to act again and its PDEF is returned to its original value, assuming there are no other factors in play. Petrify is most associated with Earth-type skill. List of skills that cause Petrify *Jewel Blaster *Medusa Stare *Stone Claw Burn (BRN) The effects of some skills may cause an opponent Kymera to be Burned. The inflicted Kymera will receive second-degree burns which hamper its movements, making it too sore to move quickly or strike hard. A Kymera inflicted with Burn will receive degradations to Physical Attack and Speed while Burned. Burn remains on a Kymera until it is healed, the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out, or the battle ends. Once Burn is removed from a Kymera, its PATK and SPD will return to their original values, assuming there are no other factors in play. Burn is most associated with Fire-type skills. List of skills that cause Burn *Volcanic Fissure *Bug Burn *Buzzy Blast *Fire Bolt *Fire Claw *Fire Star *Fireball *Firespark *Flame Breath *Flame Jet *Flamethrower *Heatblast *Inferno *Overheat *Rocket Bug *Searing Mark *Boil *Thunder Burn *Temper Brand Vertigo (VRT) The effects of some skills may cause an opponent Kymera to lose their sense of balance, rendering them dizzy a nauseous. A Kymera inflicted with Vertigo may even have to stop to compose itself. A Kymera inflicted with Vertigo will have its Physical Attack slashed in half while the 2 - 5 turn duration is in effect. The Kymera also has a 25% chance of not acting at all in any given turn while it's still inflicted. These effects last until it is healed, the duration runs out, or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Once Vertigo is removed from a Kymera, its PATK will return to its original value, assuming there are no other factors in play. The Kymera will also act normally unless inflicted with another status condition. Vertigo is most associated with Wind-type skills. List of skills that cause Vertigo *Sonic Slicer *Breeze *Dizzy Spell *Dizzy Swirl *Hurricane Drenched (DRN) The effects of some skills may Drench an opponent Kymera in water. A Drenched Kymera will have its connection to its elements stifled and deal less bonus damage against Elements that it is good against. A Kymera inflicted with Drenched will only deal 1.5 times the damage on an effect hit instead of 2 times the damage. A Drenched Kymera will remain Drenched until the it is healed off or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Drenched has no effect on skills of regular or poor effectiveness. Once Drenched is removed from a Kymera, its effective hits will deal the normal 2 times the damage against weaker elements, assuming there are no other factors in play. Drenched is most associated with Water-type skills. List of skills that cause Drenched: *Aqua Helix *Big Splash *Jetstream *Maelstrom *River Rush *Waterfist Paralyzed (PAR) The effects of some skills may Paralyze an opponent Kymera, making its entire body tingly and numb. The Paralysis makes movement difficult and may even cause a Kymera's body to seize up occasionally. A Kymera inflicted with Paralysis will receive a 25% Speed degradation. On top of that, the inflicted Kymera will have a 25% chance to not act in every turn that it is afflicted with Paralysis. These effects last until it is healed off or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Once Paralysis is removed from a Kymera, its SPD will return to its original value, assuming there are no other factors in play. The Kymera will also act normally unless inflicted with another status condition. Paralysis is most associated with Electric-type skills. List of skills that cause Paralysis *Boulder Toss *Battery Spark *Blitz Fang *Gigavolt Drain *Ground Volt *Lightning Bolt *Lightning Breath *Pepper Spray *Taser Sting *Thunder Crash *Thunder Wave *Thundershock *Zap *Caber Toss *Blitz Buzz *Electroblast Frozen (FZN) The effects of some skills may Freeze an opponent Kymera, rendering them so frostbitten that they will not move until they warm up a little. Due to their natural body temperature, Fire-type Kymera cannot be Frozen. A Kymera inflicted with Frozen will not be able to act for 2 - 5 turns. This effect lasts until it is healed off, the duration runs out, or the Kymera is Knocked Out. Frozen is most associated with Ice-type skills. List of skills that cause Frozen *Freezing Wind *Arctic Coffin *Arctic Wind *Bonechill Ray *Deep Freeze *Freeze *Freeze Claw *Frost Breath *Ice Beam *Ice Bolt *Ice Punch *Ice Thorns *Icicle *Permafrost Blind (BLND) The effects of some skills may strike at an opponent Kymera's eyes and Blind them. The Kymera can either be blinded by having something thrown in their eyes, energy interference, or having bright light shone in their eyes. A Kymera inflicted with Blind will receive a Degradation of 30 to the Accuracy of all attacks used while Blinded. This effect lasts until it is healed off or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Once Blind is removed from a Kymera, the Accuracy ratings of all its attacks will return to their original values, assuming there are no other factors in play. Blind is most associated with Light-type Attacks. List of skills that cause Blind *Pyrotechnics *Solar Flare *Muck Rake *Angelic Blindness *Colorspray *Light Refraction *Lucent Fang *Lucid Beam *Prism Cannon *Prism Slice *Rainbow Surge *Sparkle Sparkle Hexed (HEX) The effects of some skills may Hex an opponent Kymera, causing doubt and the exposure of their weaknesses even further. A Kymera inflicted with Hexed will take a total of 2.5 times damage from elements that it is weak to. This effect lasts until it is healed off or the inflicted Kymera is Knocket Out. Once Hexed is removed from a Kymera, it will take the regular 2 times damage from Elements it is weak to, assuming there are no other factors in play. Hexed is most associated with Shadow-type Attacks. List of skills that cause Hexed *Dark Bolt *Nether Mark *Nightshade *Shadow Claw Magnetized (MAG) The effects of some skills may generate an opposing energy in an opponent Kymera, Magnetizing it. The opposing energy will stifle the power of the Kymera's own energy. A Kymera inflicted with Magnetized will receive degradations to Energy Attack and Speed. These effects last until it is healed off or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Once Magnetized is removed from a Kymera, it EATK and SPD will return to their original values, assuming there are no other factors in play. Magnetized is most associated with Metal-type Attacks. List of skills that cause Magnetized *Magnet Crash *Polarizing Mark *Magnet Beam Poisoned (PSN) The effects of some skills may inject a corrosive Poison in an opponent Kymera, causing them to continually lose energy. A Kymera inflicted with Poison will lose 1/8th of its HP per turn as long as it is inflicted with Poison. This effect lasts until it is healed off or the inflicted Kymera is Knocked Out. Poison is most associated with Nature-type Attacks. List of skills that cause Poison *Gluttony Fang *Rust Claw *Lash *Leaf Slice *Noxious Blast *Poison Breath *Poison Thorn *Rat Poison *Toxic Spines *Venom Swarm *Venom Pounce *Swamp Gas Knocked Out (KO) A Kymera can only take so much punishment. When defeated in battle, a Kymera will be Knocked Out and unable to continue fighting unless helped. When a Kymera's HP reaches 0, it will automatically be inflicted with Knocked Out. A Knocked Out Kymera cannot be used in battle. This effect lasts until it is haled off. Knocked Off is the only status condition that can replace another status condition. A Kymera that is Healed from Knocked Out will automatically be in Normal Condition. Any existing Status Conditions that a Kymera had been inflicted with before being Knocked Out will not return. Hero Field's effects are enhanced depending on how many Knocked Out Kymera The Player has in their Roster. Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Satus Conditions Category:How to Play